Ziva's Secret
by calalily
Summary: Story 3, Secrets Series. Ziva's secret is revealed.  :  Spoilers for Seasons 3 & 4 because of Ziva. WARNING FOR THE RATING: Smutty....just another secret ship with sex and silk scarves
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ziva was at her desk running down information on her computer for the case they were working. Yawning, she stretched and looked around the bullpen. No one had noticed that she wasn't completely focused on her work. Keeping a straight face, she smiled inside as she thought of the previous evening and how surprisingly wonderful it had been. 

_Flashback_

Her date was nervous, but then most men were around her. He picked her up promptly at seven and had refused to let her drive to the restaurant. She had tried to assure him her driving had improved but the look he flashed her told her he knew otherwise. Ever the gentleman, he opened doors for her and held her chair while she seated herself. Impressed, she decided to tell him it was nice to be treated that way. Most people who looked at her just saw an Israeli or a Mossad agent working in America. But not him. He seemed extremely determined to show her that wasn't how he saw her.  


_----_

The first time he had come close to asking her on a date, she laughed it off, thinking it was a joke. The more they spoke with each other over the passing days, the more she realized he had been serious. She found she was curious about his reasons for asking her out, but she couldn't ask him without making it seem she was interested. So, she ignored it, knowing that if he came to her again and asked, she would say yes.

Over a month passed by before he brought it up again. It was after work and it had been a bad case. Gibbs had run them ragged trying to catch a killer before he struck again. Seeing the first victim first hand, Ziva hadn't been able to blame him. As she told herself she would, she said yes when he asked her out. That had been three days ago and their first date had been last night. 

End Flashback

Ziva smiled at her thoughts, but Tony thought she had a hit on the case they were working. He started picking on her for being distracted when he realized the smile wasn't work related. Ziva laughed inside at that. Little did he know that her smile was work related. And wouldn't he be very surprised to know the source of that smile was the quiet man working away on his computer at the desk next to Tony's.

Without being obvious, Ziva watched McGee work. Yes, Tim had surprised her and she definitely liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tim was whistling as he walked down the hall to his apartment. Ziva was coming over tonight for dinner. It was their sixth date and he was going to cook her a meal.

He started to put the key in the door when he noticed something was off. Quickly putting the bag of groceries on the floor, he pulled his weapon and checked the hall for civilians before slowly opening his unlocked front door.

As soon as he was in the door, someone grabbed him. He was twirled around, slammed against the wall, and disarmed before he could do anything. His training almost kicked in when he recognized the dark beauty staring at him.

"Tim!" Ziva exclaimed, her accent making his blood run faster.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came for dinner and you weren't here yet. I didn't know what to do…" she trailed off.

With as stern a look as McGee could manage, he finished, "So you let yourself in. I could have killed you!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, they looked at each other. They both knew who would win that fight.

_Flashback_

They were in the gym working on their hand-to-hand combat and Tim had drawn the short straw again. He found himself once again being thrown around the mat by Officer David. It wouldn't be half bad really, if the thought of her taking control in other ways didn't arouse him so much.

There was one time, a few weeks back, they were just tussling around, not really training, just having a good time, and he found himself getting hard at the small touches of her body against his. That session had ended with Ziva sitting on his hips. Luckily, DiNozzo had gotten a phone call and been distracted. Ziva was another story all together. She was sitting right on top of him. Her eyes widened. She slowly and carefully stood and walked out, leaving him with a potentially embarrassing tent in his sweats. DiNozzo never looked back. He called for his team and walked out the room.  


_End Flashback_

Staring into Ziva's dark eyes, he knew she remembered that day as well. He leaned toward her and kissed her passionately. As the kiss went on, Ziva grabbed Tim's shoulders and pushed him back against the wall. Her mouth never left his as she slammed the apartment door shut and locked it.

Her hands moved to the buttons on Tim's shirt. They were small, but her fingers made quick work of opening them. The feel of her hands on his bare chest made Tim groan and reach out to pull her shirt off. They broke the kiss long enough to get the shirt over Ziva's head.

Tim starting leading the way to the bedroom as their clothes fell to the floor behind them. Once inside the doorway, Ziva pinned him to the wall again. Using a strength that surprised her, Tim lifted her and switched their positions. With the wall supporting her back, she had more freedom to touch him wherever she pleased. It pleased her to touch him all over.

Tim broke the kiss long enough to mutter, "Wrap your legs around me." He tilted his head and deepened the kiss all at once.

Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. They fell onto it and their hands were everywhere, seeking and learning all the spots that drove each other crazy. Tim kissed his way down her neck and Ziva sank her teeth into his shoulder, while scraping her nails up his back.

Tim reared up and away from her quickly donning protection and then they were moving as one, moaning and writhing with each new wave of sensation that hit them.

---- 

Tim smiled. Ziva was asleep with her head on his chest and the groceries were still outside the door of his apartment. All he could think of though was the fact that Ziva had told Tony the truth. She really was a screamer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For a month now Ziva had arrived at work smiling and gone home the same way. She had Tony ready to pull his hair out because he couldn't figure it out. It had sparked his curiosity so much he even had Summer speculating who was making the Mossad agent happy. She knew he watched her at work to see if anyone there was paying her special attention and she rewarded Tim every evening they were together for how well he was keeping things under wraps.

She was busy typing up a report and could feel his eyes on her looking for any indicators that would tell him what she was doing. Right as he was about to look away, she let herself remember last night and grinned while shaking her head. Tony paused, staring at her hard and then gave up.

"Who is he, Ziva?"

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"There's only one thing that will put a smile like that on a woman's face."

"Chocolate?" Ziva asked, pretending not to know.

"Sex!" Tony almost hissed trying to be quiet.

"Tony! You've been doing so well since you started dating Summer and now here you are back to talking about sex." Ziva tisked at him and went back to her report. 

Tony scowled and turned back to his work, knowing she would give nothing away.

--------

Tim was seated at Ziva's dining room table. They were talking and laughing about Tony and how he was going crazy trying to figure her out.

"He'll never believe it's me." Tim said.

"I know. That's why his aggravation is so amusing." Ziva smiled and stood from her chair. She walked around as Tim shoved his chair away from the table. Sitting, straddling his lap, she kissed him. "I hope you were finished with dinner. I have a special dessert planned for you tonight."

Tim stood, lifting Ziva as he did. He started walking towards her bedroom. "What is that exactly?"

She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply. "Take a look." 

Tim looked at her bed and noticed the silk scarves tied to the bedposts. He looked back at Ziva, "You know I love everything you do to me Ziva…"

She put her finger to his lips. "Those are for you to use on me."

Tim's eyes lit up and he placed her carefully on the bed. She hadn't allowed him to restrain her before and the thoughts of what he would do were running through his head as he bound her arms.

Ziva smiled at him and the look of trust and desire in her eyes took his breath away. Leaning forward he kissed her with all the passion in him.

------- 

Ziva had screamed. Tony sat up in his bed, shocked from his dream. Ziva with Probie? McGeek put that smile on her face? He shook his head. No way! He looked around his room and looked at the clock. 3 AM. He laughed. There was no way McGee could make a woman smile or scream like that. As he lay back down he told himself he wasn't eating cold pizza before bed anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony watched McGee and Ziva closely the next day. He began to notice small details in the way they would act. Ziva would walk by McGee's desk and glance over at him just with her eyes, but it would be enough to make Tim smile a little before he schooled his features. McGee would say something about the case and Ziva's whole body seemed to go on alert when he started talking.

Still disbelieving, he thought he would put it to the test. He waited until they were both heading to the elevator and ran to join them. They stood on either side of him, but in the small space but he could feel tension in the air. Not looking at them over his shoulders was easy; he could see their reflections in the metal doors.

"McGee, did you ever watch that movie I let you borrow?" Tony asked. 

McGee looked down and then over towards Ziva. "Not yet."

Smart, he goes with the truth on that one, Tony thought. "You think I could stop by and pick it up tonight? I've been wanting to let Summer watch that movie."

"Uh, tonight?" McGee stuttered.

"What's wrong, Probie, you got a hot date or something?"

McGee stared straight ahead and for the moment, Tony thought he wouldn't take the bait. "As a matter of fact, I do Tony."

Ziva stared straight ahead staying out of the conversation and the doors slid open.

"Wouldn't happen to involve silk scarves would it?" Tony asked, not knowing he was hitting the proverbial nail on the head.

Total silence reigned and he turned to see Ziva and McGee staring at each other in total shock. Tony's eyes widened, "You didn't really tie her up? And you don't really scream…" he trailed off. "Nah, man, you guys aren't…"

They turned to look at Tony, stricken that they had been found out. Surprisingly enough, Tony didn't laugh or look sick. He turned serious and offered advice.

"Keep it to yourselves and outside of work. Gibbs doesn't like his rules broken."

Tony walks off muttering to himself about not being able to believe it. Ziva and Tim are whispering frantically trying to figure out how he knows what happened.

Tony gets back at his desk and smiles. Oh, the fun he could have with this.

Ziva and Tim are still whispering, walking slowly to their desks. Gibbs walks up behind them. "I don't remember there being any scarves taken into evidence."


End file.
